Rain雨
by sjcyy1234567
Summary: *post-series,season 5 spoilers *PWP(I thought *compelete and in Chinese The night after the exoneration of Michael


他坐在床边，背脊伛偻地如同山峦塌陷，连绵的曲线堆积成一滩沙丘。她站在他身旁，努力秉着自己起伏不定的呼吸。她怕啊，她怕她一呼气，那浅浅的鼻息会把他吹散把他吹走，吹到遥远的异土，沉在那望无边际的荒原里，与昼夜永恒的沙漠融为一体。

紧闭的窗户和厚重的窗帘也抵不住夜晚的侵袭，凉薄的空气从窗户缝隙里穿过，穿过点点瘫在地面上的月光，穿过软毛疏松的地毯，穿过软蹋洁白的被褥，到达他瘦削的双颊，藏进了他眼角粗粝的沟壑。

她俯下身子，抬起头望着他，望着他碧灰的双眼。她一直觉得他的眼里是海，是碧波万顷的海，是风平浪静的海，她知道在医务室的第一眼，她就希望去探索这片海。后来的她在这片海里看到了自己，时而在这片平静的海里下潜沉沦，时而在这片明亮的海面畅泳恣意，时而在这片汹涌的海里翻滚贪欢。她现在再看这双眼，她看不到她，她也看不到海，她也看不到他自己。她双手慢慢覆上他停在他双膝上紧握的拳头—冷，这是她的第一感觉。

感受到了突来的温度，他抬起眼望着眼前的人，她是谁。她是他在身陷囹圄的夜里偷着铁窗洒进来的月光久久凝视手中纹身的双眼，她是他在动物园里绿叶森翳下借着满布枝丫的空隙瞥视怀中抱幼子的背影，她是…他松开了手握的拳头。她是他沙滩之上大海之旁与卿偕手的妻子，她是他小腹曲线初露下孩子的母亲，她是他在中美炽地魂牵梦绕以为永远失去的爱人，她是他在那个险恶丛生的监狱里为他扎针医治还会为他一笑的医生。

"你去洗个澡吧？"她还在望着他，轻声地说着。

他低下了眼，点了点头。

流水才喧哗了几分钟，她已经不住地在这边的卧室望着那端的浴室，那端只剩下一丝丝流水的声响在空气里回荡。

她走近浴室的门，手背轻轻地扣了扣—无人应答。再用手掌轻轻地拍了拍—吱呀，门并未关。

顶上的水直朝他的头打了下来，微微灰白的头发在惨白的浴室灯光下显得冰冷得刺骨，他就那么静静站在浴室里，裸露的脊背背对着门。

他就这么站着，把自己裸露在流水之下，水冲洗着今日这一天的泥泞与血痕，也冲洗着那长长久久以来烙在脊背上深浅不一的疤痕和纹身。可是泥与血一刷就随着流水冲走，而那或鼓起或凹陷的鞭痕与伤疤，那歪歪曲曲蠕动着仿佛要嵌进肌理的纹身，流水越冲刷他们就越发生长越发挺立，咆哮着嘲笑着—你永远无法摆脱我们，你永远无法逃出我们监狱里的禁闭，你永远无法逃出我们无尽的追赶，你永远无法逃出我们遮天的双手。

啪—一滴水珠滴在他的后背上。他的回忆被突然拉回到了他的现在。无数的水珠从他的头顶落下，他为什么会突然感到，那一滴，就那一滴水珠在他的后背上滚烫。

他转了转身，她在他的身后。

她的全身也是裸露着得，如瀑的红发流在她双颊两畔，衬着她裸露的双肩愈发耀眼。他有多久没有这么近得看她了啊。这么近得看着她眼角也蜿蜒了些许细纹，这么近得看着她皮肤也有了微微松垮，这么近得看着她头发也出现了点点银丝。但，她还是那么美—他目光往下移走，她的锁骨，她的双峰，她的腰肢，她的小腹，她的双腿，她的赤足。他，闭上了眼，多少次他在回忆里想起这些温香软玉的她，她的脸都在他的视线里慢慢模糊，他触不到她，他触不到现实中温暖的她，也触不到回忆里温暖的她，他只能把她一点一点描摹在自己的手掌心，这是他最亲密的领地和秘密，他也只能把她的首写字母刻在他的禁闭室上，在黑暗中摩挲着那个灰石间粗糙又是他心底最柔软的S。他知道，他一睁开眼，她又会消失，她又会离去，她又只剩下一个赤裸的背影。但是他也知道，他必须睁眼，他知道他每次睁眼就是为了能回到那个真实的她身边，他不能留在虚幻的美好里，他要睁眼，他要睁眼去争取重回现实的美好。他睁开了眼，她还在眼前，这个赤裸的她。他又闭上了眼，她还在他的眼前，他还在回忆里，他认为，他还在自己的梦里。他猛烈地摆着自己的头，他想要驱逐这些折磨着他精神残食着他回忆的片段—走开，我要回去，我要回到她身边。突然他感到有双手包裹住自己的头脑，他感到有温暖的触感在他的脸庞蔓延，他感到有轻柔的声调在他的耳畔呼唤。他睁开了眼，她还在。

她怕啊，她想着。她对他是旧人啊，她是他七年未见的妻子啊。但她也对他是新人啊，七年的时光给了彼此太多的改变。可不管她对他是新是旧，他都是自己保留的姓氏的那个依托啊。她想着，走上前。冰冷的水冲刷着他业已消瘦和冰凉的身躯，她只是看着他的后背。她曾经熟悉他身上每一处痕迹，每一洞针眼，每一处枪伤，每一条疤痕，她熟悉他身上每一寸肌肤，无论是最初作为医务室里尽职的医生，还是后来作为床笫间亲密的妻子，用她的指尖，用她的舌尖。可是现在，旧的痕迹结疤慢慢淡去，新的疤痕又在狂妄地滋长。她恨啊，她想着。她恨他，她恨他当时选择一人去承受所有的痛苦。她也恨自己，她恨自己现在也无法将所有的痛苦转接到自己身上与心里。啪—一滴泪珠滴在他的后背上。

她伸手调了调水温，她觉得头顶的水渐渐变得温热。她看到他转过身来，她看到他望着自己，她看到他闭眼又睁眼，她看到他疯狂地摇着头—够了，我在这里，我要把你医好，作为一名医生，作为一位妻子。

她用双手安抚住他的头，将自己的额头贴上他的额头，如同想来也才是今日下午那刻分享的额头相依。她感到额头那端的他慢慢平和下来。她也慢慢地睁开双眼，眼前的他还在闭着眼。他的睫毛微微地颤着，跟着她心跳的节奏颤着。他的鼻息浅浅地匀着，跟浴室里氲起的雾气重重缠绵着。他的嘴就在她的唇边，他的唇上还有点点红色的血丝，水与雾气笼罩下显得愈发鲜红。这不仅是他流的血啊，在她为他义无反顾地输血后他们的血液早就相溶为一，这也是她的血啊。她往前靠近，她的唇贴上了他的唇。

双唇相偎的那一刻，他感觉自己的双唇暖了起来，他感觉自己的全身暖了起来，他感觉自己的头脑暖了起来。他眼前的她，他的妻子，唇瓣正磨着他的唇瓣。开始只是贴着，相互靠着。后来她的唇就吮住他的下嘴唇，慢慢地吸着他下唇的血水与嘴边的涎液。他开始觉得他的唇无法控制，黏黏腻腻的，湿湿嗒嗒的，但是他开始想要更多这样的湿润与粘稠。他感到他妻子的舌尖伸了过来，在他的唇瓣上轻轻地点着蹦着跳着。然后他开启了自己的嘴瓣，让她的舌进到这片地。他是山丘，他是久旱无雨的荒漠山丘，但她是雨，她是温暖他润泽他的甘霖。她是暖的，她是湿的，她是甜的。她的舌在他的领地里肆意，探索着这片早已熟知但现今又新翻的领地。

她想要靠近他，她为什么不能靠近他。她只是在给予，但是给予是现在她最想要完成的事。他能再完整地回到她的身边，他们能再有个携手的未来，他们的未来，不管要经过多久的修复创伤，她都在他身边，她现在，只想要给予。这么想着，她的身躯就不住地往他的身体上靠去，两个赤裸的身躯相会的那一刻，她也把自己的舌送进他嘴里的深处。啊，她，她突然感到他两股之间挺立了起来。她往前微微贴进，她确实触到了他的坚硬。她睁开了眼，他还在闭着眼，静静地站在她的身前，但是她知道，他的身体开始动了。

她的脸颊涨得通红，浴室里水汽弥漫滚烫了她的肌肤和心思。她的内心充盈着喜悦，涌上了巨大的欣喜，不是因为她的丈夫用自己的身体在向她表露自己的欲望，是因为她的爱人在这么多年的苦困折磨后还能对精神刺激有所反应，他终究没有成为一片死寂的荒原，她还可以在他干朽的土地上给他种下希望带来生机。他想要她。

她慢慢地用舌尖回应着他的欲求，在他的口腔内舔舐，诉说着这七年的思念与此时的欢愉。她的手渐渐下移，搂住了他的脖颈。头微微侧了侧，那口齿间的暴风雨就更加猛烈地向他袭去。他的唇，他的齿，他的舌，他所有的故事，她都在这一刻去感受，和着他口内的涎水，和着她眼角渗下的泪水，还有浴室里不停歇的流水，她不要用七年前的她去爱他，她也要添上这七年的酸楚和现今再相聚的喜悦的她去爱他。

滋—一声声响从卧室传来。

"留在这里。"他迅速睁开了眼，随手拿起架子上的浴巾围在腰间便冲了出去。

他的速度太快，快到她眼角的湿润还没风干，快到她舌尖的喜悦还没收回，快到她小腹的纠缠还在叫嚣，他就冲了出去，留下她在浴室里一个人裸露在氤氲的空气里。

但她也不能就此停在原处，她关上了浴室的出水，随手抄起浴巾围在身上，慢慢地走到门口，往外试探着头。

卧室里没有他的声音，她走进了卧室。只看到她的爱人，背对着她的目光，坐在床边。

她慢慢地走近，目光锁在卧室的电视上。他们并未回到她和那个人所谓的家里，他们今晚都借住在四周警戒的宾馆内，他们的孩子这个时间应该在隔壁房间听完他叔叔的故事缓慢地沉入了梦乡。电视突然地打开，播放着半夜凌晨的节目，俯首弄姿的半夜成人节目。她的苦笑爬上嘴角，总有些宾馆电视未重置先前入住者的癖好，半夜自动开启设置的电视节目。她伸手找到遥控器，电视里嘈杂的声响和造作的画面终止。

"对不起。"听到他的声音，她转过身来看着自己的丈夫，他还是坐在那里，一动不动。

"嘘—你没有什么可抱歉的。"他围在腰间的浴巾已经滑落，搭在他的两条大腿上，他刚才的坚毅之处就直接赤裸地暴露在空气里。她藏了藏她窘红的脸颊，拾起他腿上的浴巾把他包裹完备。

"我以为是—"

"我知道，我知道。"她抬起眼，双手再覆上丈夫的手掌。她知道，她知道他刚从七年监狱的桎梏中逃脱出来，但是他逃不掉他深烙在习惯里的戒备与…恐惧。她知道，就像当初他们在医务室里谈论的一样，他的恐惧是柜子后不存在的野兽，当时他选择一个人面对门后重重野兽。那现在呢，他当她是他的谁呢。只需要他在前方冲锋面敌的单枪匹马，而她只能心安理得地站在他的身后作一名翘首盼夫归的家庭主妇么。她爱他啊，她是他的妻子，她愿意和他携手共同组建一个家庭，她也曾挣扎着摸爬滚打地从地狱里回来，她也能而且也要站在他的身旁牵着手一起走。

啪—一滴泪珠滴在她的手背。他的恐惧和伤感从他的眼角落下，渗进他脸颊的细纹里，渗进他脸颊的疤痕上，落下渗进她手背的皮肤里种下他的恐惧和不安，在她的血液里循环发酵分解。她抬起身，在他的额头上种下一个吻。他的恐惧，只会在她这里开出慰藉之花。

她四处探了探神寻找着什么，苦笑了笑，解开了她上身的浴巾。她曼妙的身躯就这样又裸露在他的面前，他探寻地抬起了眼望着她的双眸。她也只是回避他的目光，把她的浴巾往他的身上一盖，隔着浴巾揉搓着他上身的水珠，他的上身在吸食热水后的光泽刺着她的双眼，他的双眼就这么直接地停在她的脸。感觉到这么直勾的目光在她的双颊上游走，剥蚀她窘红的脸，她把浴巾朝着他的头顶覆着，遮住了他的双眼，发茬软塌塌地搭在他的头顶，饱满的水珠早已浸湿了她的浴巾。她的体香还停留在浴巾上，他能闻到，他能闻到覆盖住他头顶的这裹布上传来她的气息。牢狱生活早已强化了他本已敏感的嗅觉，此时的他，被这个熟悉的气味所拉扯着牵引着。他平视的眼前，浴巾还是露出了一角，她的胸脯就这么毫无保留地在他的眼前展示着，随着呼吸的韵律和揉搓的运动所摇动着。他的呼吸也不自觉地加快，脸颊更加地炽热滚烫，他的呼吸再也不能在这个浴巾遮蔽的小空间里把持，他觉得空气渐渐稀薄，他觉得他的脸热得要炸开。

他猛地一拉扯下头上的浴巾，眼前景象暴露的瞬时双眼投向了他眼前的人，他把早已湿热的浴巾往手旁一甩，双手揽住他妻子的脖子往他身上拉过来，双唇堵上他妻子的唇。

眨眼之间他就把她压在了身下，软绵的被褥磨合着她细嫩的后背，他的唇压在她的嘴上不肯放松，他的舌突进，叩打着她唇下的玉齿。当她接到了他的进攻打开了齿间，他的舌头就猛烈地冲了进来在她的口内横冲直撞，她的舌被挤压到后退，但他的舌尖触着舔着她的舌尖，就这么挽着勾着。

他扯开了自己身下的浴巾，把自己也暴露在些许凉薄的空气里。但他的身子很暖，不，他的身子很烫，滚烫，一股热流从他的股间往上冲，他迫切地想要把自己身上的烫去包裹她夜里的冰凉。她的身躯被他挤进了柔软的被褥里，绵软的棉布笼着她的身躯，但是他的重量猛烈地往她的身上压去。

她感到他身上人的炽热，他是沙漠经过炙烤所有的炽热都停留在他粗粝的肌肤里，她一点小水珠落在他的荒野上只会被烫得化作一缕水雾缓缓散去，就像她口中不经意的呻吟，被他的双唇激烈粗暴摩擦着的疼痛发出的呻吟，慢悠悠轻飘飘地游荡在卧房的空气上。

她嘴上和身体上的灼热突然离去，她睁开了眼。

"对不起…我…"他突然被他身下人的呻吟打断，定了定自己的神，口中轻轻念叨着。他在干什么。他自己现在粗鲁得像一只野兽，荒野上飘荡许久尝不到肉的滋香与水的甜香，这么激烈猛烈地想要霸占她想要侵蚀她。他确实想要找回他自己失去的七年，他本该享受的与亲昵的妻子和孩子一起生活的七年，七年的爱和痛都这么袒露赤裸。但是他不能这么利用她，他不能这么把所有的情绪都一股发泄在他妻子的身上，用赤裸的性与欲望。

"不要再想了。"她的手摸上他的脸颊，她的目光勾着他挽着他。她知道，他又在责备自己，他永远都在责备自己。他责备他七年前独自离去抗受的决定，责备七年间受恶魔的驱使，责备七年后要再与她重修的激情和欲望。但是，他不能责备她也想要的激情和欲望啊。

"我想，我们从来没能把事情简单地完成。"他愣了愣，这是她在他们婚礼上曾说过的话，他望着他妻子的眼神，他记得当时婚礼上她的笑，衬着海水的波光摇晃嘴角眉梢的笑也在闪耀。他想起了他们的婚礼，他想起了他们婚礼上的她，还有他自己。

她的双眼凝视着他的面庞，他终于也是浅浅地笑了。

"这很简单。"她往前倾了倾，勾住了身上人的脖子缓缓地贴近自己的脸。克里特岛的海风也很静，他们当时的那个吻也很温柔，但咸湿的风和现实的紧迫压着他们片刻的欢愉。但此时的空气也很静，这次的吻也是温柔的，两个人都在享受这一刻的平静和温柔。没有风，没有海，只有嘴唇细绵的抚摸。

"但如果你觉得累了…"他伸手拨开她脸颊旁粘稠的发丝，她笑着，对他笑着说。

他回给她又一个绵密的吻，然后把整个身体慢慢下沉，再次贴近她的胴体，她的细腰，她的软腹，她的下身，她的纤腿。

"嗯…那我就把这个当作'不'…"话尾还没说出，他的膝盖就顶了过来就慢慢张开她的双腿，她笑了笑，应着丈夫静默的要求。

"但如果你觉得这太快了…"他抬眼望着她。

她的双腿缠上他的双腿，脚掌来回摩拭着他的小腿，还是那么坚实有力的肌肉，她怀念他的笑的温柔，他的声音的低沉，他的吻的绵密，当然还有他的坚硬，所有回忆里在夜里的秘密。那他就把这个也当作是"不"了，他心底想着。

双股间之物往前一送，就被她的温暖湿热所吸纳。他确实是龟裂许久的荒漠，粗糙炽热而又那么坚硬。她也是一场雨，包裹着他的坚硬包裹着他的粗糙。雨滴啪啪啪地落着，声音轻轻的缓缓的，滋润干涸的大地。雨水涓涓地流淌着，又奔涌着，要知道沙漠也曾经是海洋的记忆，时光不可回返但雨水的灌泽下谁又不想叫嚣着再汇成一片海。

这是一场夜里淅淅沥沥了许久的大雨。


End file.
